A Dark Past
by NyanMew123
Summary: When a simple slumber party turns into something good or bad, and one's past comes into light what will happen? This is my story from wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Author chan here and I have a new story for you all, I have no idea what pairings I should do so let me know. This story is set right after the Edolas arc, so no time skip yet. Hope you all enjoy this

Mira PMV

Lis just came back and I am so happy that she is back. The guild is partying the celebrate her return and the sun is starting to set and most members have gone home, and I have the perfect idea that will help my ships.

"Hey everyone lets all have a sleep over in the guild hall!" I say. Then everyone goes j me to get there stuff, 30 minutes later everyone comes with a sleeping bag and they are in there pjs.

"Ok everyone lets set up our sleeping bags around in a circle!" I say and hoping this would get some of my ships together.

Gajeel PMV

Stupid shipping demon is trying to do some shipping, well not on my watch so I decided to place my sleeping bag next to Juvia and Lily. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a long night.

"Hey everyone lets play truth of dare!" Says Mira and I am not surprised at all.

" Levy truth of dare? " Ask Mira.

"I pick truth," says Shrimp

"Is the person you like in this room?" Ask Mira with a big smile on her face .

"Y-es," says Shrimp with a dark blush on her face. I wonder who it is because no way it is me(yes it is you big idiot).

After a bunch of rounds it is my turn and Flame Brain is the one asking.

"Screws for brains truth of dare?" Flame Brain ask

" They isn't my name Flame Brain and Dare, " I say because no way I am doing Truth

"I dare you to show how you met Juvia through this lacrima that can show memories because I have been always curious about you two," He says .

"No that is a terrible idea and it is private" I say and Juvia agreed

" To late I am about to play it so no talking until it is done. " Says Mira and there is nothing I can do.

(This is going to be shown through Gajeel eyes and we are just seeing what his past was)

It has been one week since my dad has left me and I can't stay in this cave forever so go to the near by lake. Has a was drinking some water I heard some voices.

"Look a kid quick get him!" Says a older man and I run for it but that catch up and knock me out. When I wake up I am in a cage with wheels on the bottom and the men from earlier are pulling the cage. After ten minutes we approach a castle that screams evil.

" Hey kid don't worry I you are strong you might live, " One of the men say. We enter the castle then reach a big door that says Main Lab. We go in and I see rows upon rows of cages of kids then I hear screams from behind another door that says Testing. It hits me I am going to die here with no one to remember me. They put me in a very small cage that I barely fit laying down and I notice the I am not alone, next to me a girl with blue hair that looks my age and is facing away from me. She doesn't even move, I don't even know if you she is breathing, I cry I don't want to die here. I wanted to grow up and become strong, maybe have a family of my own, but now I don't think it is happening.

"Hey my name is Juvia, what is yours?" The girl ask

" Gajeel" I respond.

"Hey Gajeel I have a weird request, can you be my friend? That way when we did we know we have some one in heaven to be with, I want to die know I have a friend," She says and I can't believe she would want to be friends with me.

"Sure, I would love to be your friend, and I agree that it would be nice to have one friend when I die," I say and we just smile at each other

" So how long have you been here and what happens behind the Testing door? " I ask

"A month and no one knows, every kid who has gone through does doors never come out alive." Juvia says with a sad expression.

We talk about many things like family, I told he my dad was a dragon, and she was like no way. I found out her town was attacked by a demon from the book a Zeref and lost all her family. I have been in here for a week and still no one comes out alive. Then the day I have been fearing came, they picked us to go next. They take me and Juvia to the testing area and put me into one glass chamber and put Juvia into another.

"I don't want to die, not here," I yell

"Gajeel thank you for being my friend and it will be over soon then we can talk and play all we want," Says Juvia and at this point we both are crying , a guy pulls a lever and our chambers drop.

Author chan here and I am sorry for the cliff hanger, plz don't kill me. Let me know what you like\dislike and what you want to see happen. You guys are my fuel and I love hearing you so until next time Love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel PMV

After a long drop we reach the bottom, and saw what would scar me for life. People, no they aren't human anymore, monsters that looked like melted humans every part of there body was messed up. They where screaming kill us please just kill us, is this what the failed was looked like? So even if we fail we still have to live in pain when we just want it to end. I notice that there are small air holes at the top of our chambers and gas is coming in. We both try to hold our breath but we can't hold it any longer and have to breath in, the gas makes my lungs burn like hell. Then the chambers are slowly lifted up and I feel every part of my body burn. (Warning a bit of TF here) my hands turned in sharp claws and legs turned as well, my skin became similar to my Dad's very smooth and metal, on my back two large wings grew and at the bottom of my back a tail grew, my body is screaming in pain and I wonder Wtf is going on!? I look over and see Juvia in the same condition, she went through the same thing I did but instead of scales she has white fur and feather wings, from this view point I realize what the experiment was to make dragons, I don't know for what reason but it can't be what felt like hours we reach the top, my everything hurts and it is hard to hear but I still could hear them talk, one of them said something I knew wasn't good.

"It was a success! Quick get them out of there before there body goes into the final form of the transformation." Said one of the scientist and I black out.

I wake up in what I think is a cell, I rub my head because my head was killing me and it hits me like a rocket what just happened. I try to stand up but I just fall down, I looked behind and saw I was a full dragon. I looked a lot like my Dad now (what he looks like is just think of the blue eyes white Dragon but Gray and red eyes) my hair also grew really long and went all the way down my back. I am scared what is going to happen next, and I wonder will I ever escape. I cry because I am afraid, something only this place as ever done to me, I just want to live life normally but now that is impossible.

"Gajeel don't cry, because you are not alone." Says Juvia, she was a white Dragon with soft fur, light blond hair, pointed ears on the top of her head with light blue tips, wings with long feathers and also with light blue tips, and a long fluffy tail.

We looked complete opposites, she was light and soft and I was dark and hard. She is pure light who probably doesn't like me anymore.

"Gajeel you ok? Don't worry we will make it through this together." She says with a warm smile on her face , even when we went through hell she can still be happy. She scoots next to me and places her head on my neck and falls asleep, I notice that tears are calling down her face. I wipe them away and place my head on top of hers, don't worry I will protect you I think then I fall asleep.

I wake up from a loud sound and I notice a man with black hair and red eyes is standing in front of the cell.

"Why aren't you marvelous creatures, I will let you know that you two are the only ones to survive, don't worry we burned all those abominations. So in this experiment only two of the 1000 kids lived meaning that 99.98% died ( Yes I did the math)." He says with no expression at all, at this point Juvia is up to.

"From now on you belong to me and my name is Zeref," He says and I don't want to see what happens ing the future.

" I have important things to tend to so I will take my leave, " He says and he walks off, I'm happy that creep is gone.

1 week later

It has been a normal day so far, we woke up, ate our "food", and talked, then K hear something.

"Go away boy, your so annoying. I wonder why Lord Zeref even had a son? One of the guards say and I hear foot steps head toward our cell. A young boy a couple years younger than us, stops in front of our cell. His eyes aren't full of fear or disgust, no they are filled with light and curiosity.

"What is your name?" I ask

"Wow you can talk!? That is so cool, my name is Larcade. What is yours? He says

" My name is Gajeel and the Dragon next to me is Juvia. " I say

"Hello Larcade, it is a pleasure to meet you," says Juvia

Then Larcade does something unexpected , he goes in the cell (he can fit through the bars because he is so small) and climbs on top of Juvia's back.

"Your back is so fluffy and warm! Can I sleep here tonight?" He ask

" I don't see why not, " Says Juvia, Larcade quickly falls asleep and we both notice he has many bruises on his body. I decided to put my wing on the boy to act like a blanket, we both fall asleep after that. I wake up (that happened a lot this chapter sorry) and both of them are a wake chatting away.

"Oh your awake! I have to ask you, are you guys lovers?" He asked.

"Nah, we are like siblings to each other. We care for for each other like family, heck we are the only family we have left," I respond

" I agree, we are siblings who will support and love each over very much, " Says Juvia. Then Zeref approaches the cell.

"I see you two have grown very close to Larcade, and you have seen the bruises on his body. I like giving options to people to see what they choose. Juvia you have the choice of letting Gajeel be free with bonus of being able to turn back into human, while you would be Larcade's pet and my toy or I can torture these two for hours upon hours and you watch. The choice is yours. " Zeref says.

" Juvia don't do it! It isn't worth it, we'll be fine, " I say but I already know what she will choose.

" Gajeel I need a favor from you, live. Get stronger, make friends, and maybe one day start a family. Don't just Live for you, also do it for me as well and do it for all the others who have died. " She says

"Zeref I choose to give my self up for Gajeel," Says Juvia and I am all ready crying.

"I see, how kind of you." Says Zeref, he turns me into a back into a human with just a wave of his hand. Then a portal opens up behind me and I get pulled before are I fully get sucked in a hear one last thing

"Good bye"

I wake up on a beach and look in my reflection, even at night I can clearly see I am human again. I cry because I lost some one again, why does everyone go away?

Damit! I was supposed to be the one to protect you.

Hey guys Author chan here I hope you like this story even though barely anyone has read it so far, it won't stop this is the longest chapter so far and it is really late and I should probably sleep now it is 12:33 Thank you Maramasa for all the support, she is amazing so check her out. I as always let me know what you liked or didn't I love all of your comments and you. So until next time Love You


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for not updating in 2 weeks, I have camp and a long vacation. I have a lot of fun writing my stories, and hearing what you have to say. The best part about being a author isn't writing it is the joy that the story gives to the reader. When I read the comments from everyone I get a sense of joy and pride. So thank you, and I love every single one of you and it might be a while until the next chapter, so plz be patient. To hold you off, here is a preview for next chapter.

What?

Don't worry I know your pain.

I get it now.

How could you.

It's you!

Get away from my family!

As always I love you guys, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel

"It is finally over and not one person have said anything at all, they just stare at me and Juvia. /p  
" So yeah that is how-" I say before.

"Whattttt!?" Everyone besides Juvia says  
"Okay guys I know this is a lot to take in but can we talk one at a time please" I say awkwardly, Erza is the first one to speak

"I now see that you both had a very hard past that you would have a hard time talking about, I know you wouldn't believe but I know your pain, at least a part of it. I know what it feels like to be enslaved, to have no hope at all of freedom, and when you gain the freedom you can't be happy because they're is some one close to you still enslaved. If it helps at all I know it is hard to talk about it but know everyone will be here for you and Juvia. " She says with tears rolling down her face, then you pulls me and Juvia into a big hug. I am surprised that after all of that she is so understanding, then Ice Prick talks.

"Juvia I had so idea you went through so much pain, I am sorry for never noticing your feelings as well, I been very cold hearted and there is no excuse for that. I don't care about what you are or what you have been through, I love you know matter what. He says and takes Juvia's hand, then pulls her into to a kiss(😍😍😍 I am fan girling as I write this). I then walk over to Shrimp.

" Hey Levy I know what I did to you was wrong and I hope when day you can forgive me but I... you see I... " I say with a blush on my cheeks but before I could finish she grab the collar around my shirt and pulled me into a big kiss. After awhile of kissing she pulls away.  
"I love you you big idiot!" She says and we are both blushing like crazy.

"Hey everyone lets celebrate the two new couples with a party!" Yells a already drunken Cana. We party like nuts and we seemed to forget the events that happened earlier that night, as it was getting late I decided to take a midnight stroll with Juvia(which is a terrible idea). As we were walking in the woods talking about how far we have come, we here rustling in the bushes ahead. Out from the bushes come Larcade!( He is 13 right now)

" Larcade is that really you? " I ask in disbelief

"It can't be, Gajeel!? Juvia!? How?" He says with the same shocked expression as us

" Larcade I missed you so much! " Says Juvia, then he comes towards us and crushes us into a big hug. We all started breaking into tears.

" Big Brother! Big Sister! I missed you both so much" says Larcade then he pulls away from us.  
" It is great to see you again, but I have to get going, I am delivering some herbs to a village who has the flu. I will see you both again one day soon" He says.

"Why not join Fairy Tail with us?" I shout.

"I want to explore to world a bit more first, then one day I will join Fairy Tail, let's make a promise the day I join Fairy Tail, you and Juvia give my guild mark." He says

"I promise you little buddy now stay out of trouble" I say as he walks away

" Until we meet again my family " He say as he was walking away

Author chan here and I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart for taking this long. I hope you like the Otp and Brotp of this chapter. I thought that a Brotp between Erza and Gajeel would be perfect for this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Also no Larcade is not evil and is not working Zeref, he is telling the truth. As always I love to hear all you comments and just reading one gives me so much joy. I love you all and see you again next there may be some problems because this chapter copied weirdly very sorry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia POV

1 month later

Juvia could not be happier, Gray Sama finally is going out with Juvia! We have been on a couple of dates already, we have gone ice skating, a beach date, and a couple of dinners out together. It feels great to not have to stalk Gray sama to feel like he notices and loves me. I can just talk with him and our friends without feeling to over protective, it is hard though with the protective Dragon instincts. Then master makes a announcement...

" In 2 days the S class trials will happen, the participants Juvia,Gray,Cana,Elfman,Freed,Natsu,Levy,Wendy. (I think I have that right) they can choose one partner who isn't S class" said master and he walked off stage.

I wish I could pick Gray sama but I can't so I decided to pick my new good friend Lisana. It was obvious that Levy and Gajeel are going together, I hope we don't have to fight them. Also me and Gajeel argeed to never use That Power unless a emergency because it brings up bad memories when we do use it.

Time skip to after the battle with Grimore Heart(every thing happened the exact same way and I didn't won't to write it because I'm a lazy bean😅 also school is tomorrow)

It was a long and hard battle but we won, everyone is really injured and I don't think we could've taken much I feel it, a power that only one monster can have.

"Oh no it is is coming" I say with my voice shaking

" Yeah, we couldn't beat that thing, not in our condition" Says Gajeel

"Then we need to use IT, it is our only way we stand a chance against Acnologia" I say and we nod at each other. I use all the sadness and anger from all those years of torture to unleash my Dragon self. The self that was force on me by those damn scientist, because of it I went with years of torture and experiments. I am going to let all my anger out not to harm but to protect those who are close to me, to protect the ones I love.( Warning I am terrible at writing fight scenes)

We both turn into dragons.

Water Dragon Roar!

Iron Dragon Roar!

We both hit Acnologia with our roars but it doesn't do much so we had to go fist to fist. Punch after punch it barely does anything, his skin is to thic and nothing seems to work against him but we are running out of ideas. There is one thing that may work but I do not know if we should use the spell. As if reading my mind Gajeel looks at me and nods, we both know it needs to be done. We transform back into human but we are both still flying at Acnologia's height, we both join hands.

"May our magic that flow through us to give us strength, not to harm but to protect those we care about from evil who threatens them. We call upon he great raging ocean to crash down on the wicked and we call upon the hard steel of the mountains to hold the darkness in front of us. May our magic help us in this time of need one last time!" We both chant and send a tsunami of scorching iron toward Acnologia drowning him in a prison he can not get out of. As the spell complete my vision starts to go black and both start falling towards the ground.

Gray POV

As I watch the battle between them unfold I can't believe my eyes, I knew Juvia was strong but I never knew she was this strong. As the spell completes totally killing Acnologia they both start falling, I run and I catch Juvia while Levy catches Gajeel. I hold Juvia right in my arms and she puts her hand to my face.

"Juvia is very sorry but Juvia has to go know." She said with tears running down her face , I look at her with wide eyes.

" No, no please god no. This can't be happening, we where supposed to have those 33 kids you wanted and be happy married couple. Why do I always lose those I love?Please don't go" I begged hoping it would do something but I already know what is going to happen.

" Juvia knows you will find another love you are amazing and never doubt your self, also Juvia will never forgive you if you join her to early so take your time when going Juvia. I love you with all my heart and you will always be the one only who held the key, good bye. " She says with last breath,with a small smile on her face and I am cry has I hold her dead body in my arms not wanting to except reality.

Levy POV

As I hold this is a bad dream and I would wake up soon to stop this nightmare Gajeel holds my hand.

"Levy you know I am going soon so this good bye, I want you to know that I love you so much and I will never forgive myself for the harm I did to you but I fell in love with the most amazing woman. You are the the most beautiful,smart,fun, and kind woman, and I am the luckiest man to be your lover. Can you take care of Lily for me? I know he is going to need to help through those thunder storms without me there. I love you." He said with tears rolling down his face, then I move his hand to my stomach.

" I am pregnant and before you go what should we name them? " I tell him has I am sobbing, he looks at me with wide eyes.

"How about if it is a girl we name her Emma and if it is a boy we name him Aron. Good bye to both of you" He said with his last breath and I can't stop crying and Lily is crying while hugging me in my lap.

One week later

No one's POV

The sky cried the whole week, and in today it cried the hardest. All of Fairy tail is gathered and some Phantom Lord members to honor the fallen.

"Today we are here to honor Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser two of Fairy Tail's beloved children. They may have not been in our family long but they where a big part of. We will never forget there sacrifice and they shall be missed" Said Gramps and he looked up at the sky tears running down his face. Juvia's grave is made of white marble that was from the ocean shore and Gajeel grave was made from the finest Iron forged by the best black smiths.

Juvia Lockser Gajeel Redfox

The woman who once was cold to all died The man with the cold steel heart loving everyone around her and the had kindest heart protected everyone with a smile and cared about everyone

After everyone left which took a while Larcade, who was watching the funeral in the distant,walked over to there graves.

"Hey sis, I got you some daisys, you always loved it when I picked you some daisys when we where young. Hey bro, I got you some rare metal because I know you don't like flowers. I heard what you did to Acnologia, you both did something amazing. I miss you so much and I will make sure to visit often" Said Larcade, then walked away from the graves slightly cry and he starts his adventure, his goal is to protect all like the ones he look up to did.

The End

Omg guys I finished, and plz don't kill me for the sad ending. I hoped you liked it and I had a lot of fun writing this book but I find want a to much of a happy ending because those get cheesy. As always let me know what you think about it and thank everyone for the support on my writing, it means a lot to me. Good bye and see you soon, love you all.


End file.
